The Chosen of the Chamber
by Illiamwa
Summary: Book one in the Girl of the Chamber Quartet. Ever since Anna's unfortunate incident with the Chamber of the Ordeal, she was kidnapped by bandits and centuars to be used as a slave. But what has been happening to the Chamber? What is that new cult of horse
1. Default Chapter

The Chosen of the Chamber

_Book One in the Girl of the Chamber quartet_

CHAPER ONE: EXPLOSION

Cleanna – known as Anna by close friends and boyfriend Logan– walked towards the chapel door, with a heavy stone in her heart. The Midwinter festivals were to begin in less than a month and it was her job to go sweep the chapel that housed the Chamber of the Ordeal.

Anna hated cleaning the chapel. Every time she even thought of her cleaning duties her innards twisted, and her stomach felt as if a small storm was brewing inside. She was never this afraid of the chapel – but more importantly the Chamber that the chapel housed – until a few years earlier. Of course, she had a common fear of the chapel that had killed the handsome lad Joren so many years ago. However, her fear escalated after her first encounter into the chapel three years earlier.

Three years ago she was fifteen and had been working as a maid for almost a year. It was around that time when she had a new overseer. The new overseer was a wretched woman who forced Anna to call her Madame Kresa. Madame Kresa had been in the service of Cleanna's noble family earlier that year. However, after what happened to Cleanna's family, Madame Kresa – as well as all the other maids – lost their jobs. Madame Kresa had to go to begging for a few months, until she had been taken on due to pity. It was only a few months after being taken in that she had been promoted to overseer. She was very bitter towards Anna and gave her the worst possible jobs there were. If it wasn't cleaning the latrines, or scrubbing the kitchen then it was…

…Cleaning the chapel that housed the Chamber of the Ordeal.

She had first went in there three years ago, feeling more agitated at her new assigned duty than fear towards the chamber. But when she had first walked into the chapel, she saw a site that still haunted her dreams. Five dead bodies lay in the wooden pews as if they had been peacefully laid to sleep. But there was nothing peaceful about them.

They looked like nothing more than dried carcasses. They were instantly mummified, with their faces still twisted in agony, and their dry, brittle arms reaching our in front of them as if to ward away an invisible foe.

They were thieves. They had entered the chapel a month earlier thinking that it was the Gods luck beaming down on them – they found a deserted chapel and hallway that was full of Mithros gold. It was just calling out for them to steal it! Little, did they know that there was an unseen and unknown force in the chapel: The Chamber.

Nobody had dared entered the chapel since the last midwinter, in fear of the devious Chamber. They had lain in their death for weeks until Anna had been assigned to the chapel. Not only did squires stay away because they feared the superstitions, but the Chamber had a wrath that not even the greatest mages knew about.

Anna reached the door, as those past memories filtered through her mind. She tried to imagine herself pushing those memories out, and kept telling herself that the Chamber of the Ordeal had never harmed her in the four years of service there. But she suddenly remembered the faces locked in a death scream, their dry skin pressed against the bones, and Anna felt the bile rise in her throat. Anna couldn't control herself and vomited in a small pile next to the chapel door.

_Just one more thing I'm going to have to clean up_, Anna thought bitterly to herself as she wiped the corners of her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

Anna took some deep breaths and then pushed the door open, causing a cloud of dust to fly into the air. Slits of sunlight filtered into the chapel, illuminating the dust like a million floating dirty candles. She waited until the dust cleared and then looked in the chapel. It was a basic chapel, with two rows of wooden pew facing a large golden disk that was the sun God Mithros.

"Mithros help me through this." Anna prayed and then pulled out her broom and began sweeping. There was a thin layer of dust on the floor, and Anna just wanted to get rid of the dust as fast as possible. The quicker she swept, the faster she was out of the dreaded chapel.

Occasionally she would glimpse the Chamber door out of the corner of her eye and she would shiver in fear. The door was so ordinary, so normal, how could it be so down right evil? Every time she saw the door she would involuntary shiver and then feel the bile rise in her throat again. She had to shake her head to clear it and take deep breaths until she was calm.

She began cleaning until she became closer to the door. She suddenly remembered last year when she had told her boyfriend, Logan, her worries about the Chamber. At first he laughed at her worrying, but when he saw how upset she was, he tried to make it better. He wanted to show her just how harmless the Chamber was, and brought her into the chapel to make her confront her fears. To show her how harmless the door was, he leaned against it and planted his palm right above the doorknob.

That was his mistake.

As Anna had screamed, Logan became stiff, and then he started shaking. His eyes rolled around being his sockets, and Anna tried to get his attention but was too afraid to get any closer. She eventually ran out of the chapel screaming, and had to get a healer to come and help her. By the time they had gotten there Logan was sitting on the floor, his knees hugged to his chest. He was pale and sweaty, and he was ranting about seeing her mutilated corpse, and his father with a knife, and his younger sister drowning as he was chained to the floor, and other horrible things.

That had forced her to become even more fearful of the Chamber. But now she had swept all of the chapel, except for the door to the Chamber and he had nothing left. She took a deep breath to calm her down, and forced herself to go clean.

_Do it for your parents and family!_ She screamed at herself in her mind. _Clean to get them out of prison_!

As she got closer to the door, she noticed something very unusual. There was a thin layer of dust on the floor, and she could see footsteps in the dust. They were large footsteps, and they were leading directly from the chapel door to the Chamber. There was also another set of identical footsteps leading from the Chamber door to the exit of the chapel. She had not noticed them before because she was sweeping so furiously that she hadn't even looked at what she was sweeping. But now that she saw them she became confused. Whose footsteps were those? And who would voluntarily go into the chapel and into the Chamber?

Those many confused thoughts dashed through her head, until they were gone, when she felt a powerful force in her mind. She felt as if a large, cold hand had grabbed her mind, and she screamed out in pain and surprise. Her eyes clenched, and her hands went to her temple, but the invisible hand continued to squeeze her brain, and it brought Anna down onto her knees.

Anna gasped as she felt the hand tighten, and then begin to pull her forwards. She gasped in pain, and her mind was swimming in a flurry of pain. She didn't realize what she was doing, but unless she went the direction where the hand was pulling her, a searing pain ripped through her mind.

She was slowly crawling on all fours as the invisible hand pulled her forwards, using her brain like a cruel leash. Pain had confused her thought process, and she didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that she had to move forward.

As pain surged throughout her body she forgot the fear of the Chamber, and forgot the world around her. She just kept slowly crawling forward, her teeth clenched in pain. The invisible hand didn't release her until she felt something cold and hard on her forehead.

It was the Chamber of the Ordeal – and her forehead was pressed right against it.

The hand released Anna and she had only a moment to release a horrible scream, before she felt herself surged forward. She felt as if her whole body was sucked into the small area of stone where her head touched the Chamber door. Everything suddenly went dark, and she felt as if she were lost in her desolate mind, the shadows coming in from all sides.

_HELP! _

In her mind, Anna screamed in pain as that horrible voice filled her mind. It felt as if a thousand needles had been shoved into her ears, and she longed to close her ears with her fingers and block out the pain. But she couldn't feel her body – she was locked in her mind. The only thing that she felt was the cold section of the Chamber door that was pressed against her forehead. It was every other part of her body had disappeared. Only her mind remained.

_HELP ME! _

There was that same, Gods-cursed voice! It wasn't really as if words were talking to her, but that was the only way she could describe it. It was that screaming, that sounded so forceful yet so pleading and scared. Anna felt the fear, rather than heard it, in that painful voice and she too began to feel fear. It filled her mind like a rushing flood, and she imagined that her body would probably be shaking. She was touching the door, and she couldn't feel her body! She tried to pull away form the Door's grasp, but it was as if she were glued to the spot.

_HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELPMEHELPMEHELPME! _

The horrible, commanding voice began to scream faster and faster, and Anna suddenly got the impression of a wheel spinning around faster, and faster. That's what that horrible voice sounded like, and as if it would soon spin so fast that it would turn into just babble.

Sight was suddenly given back to Anna in a horrible flood of energy. She felt her eyes wretched open, and a wash of images flooding into her vision. The images were so bright, and so fast, and so cluttered that she felt pain in her mind, while the rest of her body was still unnaturally numb.

Suddenly, one of the blurry images froze. She was looking at the carving of a face in the middle of a door. The face was stone, and smooth, and apparently sexless. The stone began to move, and the mouth opened and let out that horrible screaming that she heard before. It was that sexless stone face that had been screaming for help!

The scene she was watching quickly panned 180 degrees and she found herself looking in the direction of the sexless faces eyes. She was in a small chamber, most likely the Chamber of the Ordeal. Shadows from all corners of the room threatened to collapse upon themselves, and turn the room into nothingness. In the middle of the room, there was a strange contraption floating in the air, as if suspended by and invisible wire.

It was a smooth, semi-transparent disk that looked as smooth as the surface of a pond that had never met a breeze. The clear stone was about a foot and a half wide, but only like half an inch in diameter. And it was in a ring of pure polished bronze. And the disk was spinning. It was spinning so impossibly fast that Anna assumed it must cut the very air itself.

The disk began to spin faster, and faster, and faster, and faster! And then, without warning, it came to a sudden stop. A huge crack abruptly appeared in the surface of the clear glass, and the glass all shattered to the floor.

And Anna suddenly felt herself free.

In one great instant of pain, she felt every sense in her body be brought back to her. She was suddenly flying backwards, a huge chunk of stone propelling her backwards. Everything happened in a blur, and she saw pieces of gray stone – pieces of the Chamber – fly past her. She landed on her back in a fatal fall that knocked the wind out of her, and seemed to break every bone in her body.

But her fall wasn't the end of it. As she hit the ground another huge pieces of stone buffeted into her, sending her sliding across the floor, as more remnants of debris rained upon her face, arms, neck, and body. She felt stones rip through her skin, and pierce her muscles. Horrible screams of pain were released from her throat and she continued to be pushed against the smooth surface until she crashed against the back wall, with a horrible boom. She felt another huge piece of rock hit her leg, and then she felt one more hit her head. It thin and sharp as a sword and it pierced her right in the middle of her forehead, going through bone and pushing it through her brain.

She had one more vision of that stone and sexless face, and then everything went dark.

_Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I know that it wasn't much but I didn't want to commit myself to a fan fiction until I know that people will like it. So this is kind of a teaser to see what you think. But I'm hoping that it will raise enough questions and intrigue to want you to keep reading. This, like all of Tamora's books, will be a quartet and this is book one which will probably be the shortest out of all four books._

_This book deals with the Chamber of the Ordeal and you learn all of its secrets. But this book is also almost a follow up to Protector of the Small considering it deals with the Scanran war and such. This also deals with relationships, and love, and trust, and betrayal, and action – all the good stuff that makes a Pierce-good story.  _

_I really hoped that you liked it and please, please, please review. If I get enough reviews I'll probably update it by next weeks. All reviews are welcome – praise and flames alike. Please review!_


	2. Destruction and healing

The Chosen of the Chamber

_Book One in the Girl of the Chamber quartet_

CHAPER TWO: DESTRUCTION AND HEALING

There had been an explosion. That much was clear. He, Vessius Delava, had been running to deliver a message to Diane the Wild Mage when he heard the booming crash. He was a page, and he knew he had to go see what had happened and if he could help anybody.

He started running down the hallway, and he soon noticed that he had heard the explosion towards the chapel that housed the Chamber of the Ordeal. A creeping thought went into him and he wondered if a thief had tried to sneak into the chapel, and if the Chamber had found a new way to dispose of thieves.

He remembered the explosion well. He had first heard the booming sound that seemed to send knives through one ear and out the other. Then he had _felt_ the explosion. He felt a great wave of energy rip through the corridor wall to his left, and then shake the very air itself. He felt the wave of energy go through him and he half-remembered seeing a cracked, sexless face screaming some horse-like sounds. But it happened so quick he couldn't remember if he had actually seen that or if he was just imagining it.

He reached the corridor that led to the chapel door when he first starting seeing the damage. Great spider web-like cracks lined the walls, and pieces of mortar and stone had fallen off of the wall and lay in piles on the ground. He walked towards the chapel door and saw that one of the chapel doors had been thrown off of its hinges and lay against the corridor wall, with a large chunk of stone jutting out of the middle of it. Splinters of wood from the door also lay around the floor like a row of wooden teeth.

Vessius should have expected that an explosion – or was it just a huge earthquake? – should have occurred. The palace animals had been acting up all day today. The unusually smart animals had been on the edge of nerves and would attack any squire they had seen. Luckily Vessius was just a page and the intelligent animals seemed to leave him alone. But they had still been acting strangely.

When Vessius saw the damage from just the outside of the chapel he feared what the damage from the inside of the chapel must've looked like. He doubted that somebody was inside the chapel – who would voluntarily go so close to the Chamber of the Ordeal? – but he knew that if anybody were inside could be in huge medical trouble.

He ran into the chamber, past the door that was been half hanging off of its hinges. Inside the chapel was a disaster. There were great chunks of gray rock scattered around the floor. All the pews had been ripped off of the ground where they had been nailed down. Great chunks of rock had crushed the pews into just big pieces of splintered wood. Part of the ceiling had collapsed, and the great golden disk of Mithros was cracked down the middle.

Vessius just started at the chamber in a horrible fixation of awe. Everything was in ruins, and as he watched unstable portions of the wall feel down, and a piece of the wooden pew snapped and fell to the ground. He looked to the corner of the room and saw where the Chamber of the Ordeal was. Or where it had been.

It looked as if that was where the initial damage had come form. The portion of the room that was the Chamber had been blasted into smithereens, and there seemed to be nothing left. He saw deep shadows come from the space where the Chamber was, and the shadows seemed to be spreading towards him as if without the Chamber or the Ordeal to keep the shadows in, they would be released to possess every being of Tortall.

He was about to run and inform the rest of the castle, when he saw something unusual from a large heap of rubble in one of the corners. There were huge pile of stones that had once made up the Chamber of the Ordeal in the pile, as well as half of a pew, and portions of the wall that had fallen to the ground. But that was not the unusual part – half of the chamber was filled with piles of debris. The unusual part of this rubble heap was what was sticking out of it.

Between two portions of gray stone was a pale and bleeding forearm. It jutted out of the stones like a surrender white flag, and the hand lay limp at the wrist. He gasped and ran towards the immobile hand to help free the rest of the body.

But as he ran a great chunk of stone twice the size of him flew by. It had come from outside the hallway, and was being pulled across the floor at an alarming speed. H had to jump backwards to be avoided being crushed by the colossal stone, and watched the rocks progress. It looked as if it was being pulled by an unseen force and it raced across the room to the section where the Chamber of the Ordeal had once been. The stone suddenly rotated 45 degrees until it was standing face up where the flat edge. Vassius realized that it was a great potion of the wall and that the Chamber was magically reassembling itself.

Other stones began to follow suit. That piece of rock that had been stuck in the chapel door was wretched free and flew towards its place in the chapel door. Pieces of stone were wretched from the ceiling where they had been shoved in, and then flew towards their place with the Chapel of the Ordeal.

Soon Vassius was on his feet, dodging left and right and up and down to avoid being hit by a huge piece of stone. He thought that he had been doing well – he had only been hit by the rocks a few time, and twice a rock has skimmed his shoulder it its mad flight to the Chamber – but he was distracted and saw a chunk of stone hurtling towards him.

Vassius threw himself backwards and landing with a fall onto the chapel floor that knocked every breath out his body. He winced in the pain and watching a watermelon sized rock – the one that had almost just hit him – fly a foot and a half over his head. He noticed that it wasn't just the big pieces of stone that flew over him. As he lay on the ground a whole sheet of dust and pebble-sized pieces of the chamber washed over him to fit in their proper place for the rebuilding of the Chamber.

He felt a grapefruit-sized piece of stone bash into his shoulder, and he instantly stood up to better dodge the rebuilding Chamber. He stood up and saw that the Chamber was almost entirely rebuilt. Only small fragments of the wall of the Camber of the Ordeal were still unstanding. He felt a piece of wood roll over his foot and merge in its place with the Chamber door. He looked to his left and saw what looked like a cracked stone mask slowly float into the air. Pieces of it were still missing, but it was almost whole and it floated through a crack in the Chamber door and into the shadows beyond. He saw another rock soon fit into place and seal up the crack that the mask had just gone through.

He looked to where he had seen the bloody arm and gasp. He saw a young girl of about the age sixteen lying in a painful lump. She was definitely unconscious, and she was in a horrible state. Her arm was twisting at a horrible angle, and there was a huge wood shard – that had once been part of a pew – lodged in the muscle between her neck and her shoulder.

Vessius ran towards the young woman to see if she was still alive. He saw a large piece of gray stone lodged into her knee cap. Her entire face was also red, matted with sticky blood. He thought that he saw another wooden shard sticking out of her forehead, but it was so blood-stained he couldn't tell if it was wood, stone, or gold. There was also a huge gash on the unbroken arm, and he saw that blood soaked through her brown dress. She was lying what would be an extremely uncomfortable position, and a small pool of blood surrounded her.

The young page looked behind himself and saw the entire Chamber was almost all rebuilt. There was only a hole about the size of a foot, in a portion above the Chamber door. But the Chamber of the Ordeal was not his concern – there was a young woman in dire need of his help.

He first went to her and ripped out the wooden shard from her neck. He threw it to the side and watched as a great lot of blood squirted out of the area where the stake had just been. He then pulled out the stone that had been lodged in the girls' leg and heard a horrible bone-cracking noise. He threw the stone over his shoulder, and amazingly didn't hear it hit the floor. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the stone was still flying through the air towards the other side of the room. It was flying far more than his strength should have thrown it, and he saw that it was flying strait towards the gap above the Chamber door. It fit perfectly into the gap, and the Chamber wall was whole again.

He pulled out another piece of stone that had been lodged between the young woman's ribs. It had thankfully missed her lungs and the girl was still alive. But when he placed the stone down next to him, the blood stained thing zoomed across to floor to a small nook in the Chamber wall. It was almost as if any pieces of the Chamber that had been stuck in the girl had stayed in the girl. He proved his theory by picking out a small piece of stone that had been stuck in the girls' upper lip. The instant he pulled it out the stone zoomed towards the Chamber of the Ordeal. So this young woman's body was almost a barrier from the Chamber's magic. Or maybe anybody's human body would prove to be a shield against the Chamber's pull.

But why was he wasting time thinking about this? While he was here wondering if the Chamber couldn't pull out part of itself from a human, this young woman was loosing blood! He quickly put his fingers on the young woman's neck to feel a pulse. He felt nothing.

With a grunt, he put the whole young woman into his arms and ran out the Chamber. If he didn't find a talented healer soon this woman would die.

If she wasn't already dead.

"Is she alive?" Vassius asked eagerly. "I got here as fast as I could! I was–"

"Calm down," Hardal said with a soft chuckle. He was the closest healer that the young page could find. He was in his early fifties and had dull eyes, and short close cropped salt-and-pepper hair. "You got her here as quick as you could."

"I was going to bring her to Baird of Queenscove but I could not find him! He's the best healer there is, and I knew she needed all the help she could get, but you were the only one I could find and I wasn't sure but–"

"Shh!" Hardal said as he sat down in a chair. His legs were wobbly, and he felt famished. He pulled a glass of water off the table next to him and gulped it down. "She will be fine in time. That was one of the hardest healings I've ever done. I've never seen so many broken bones and pierced organs. It was almost as if she had stood in front of a cannon that shot out stone spikes! But she will be fine."

Vessius released a sight of relief and sat himself down on a chair, opposite of the healer.

"First I had to clean all of her wounds – there were so many pieces of wood and stone in there it was madness! And the weirdest part was that every time I pulled out a piece of gray stone it would fly out of my hands and out the door. At first I was caught off guard but I had to heal her quickly or it would be too late. Three ribs were broken, two were cracked, she had a broken collar bone, ripped muscle, pierced lung…" The healer sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"How did you manage it healer?" Vessius asked as he kept glancing towards a door on the far side of the room. It was behind that door that Cleanna was sleeping, and although the healer insisted that she was alright, he still feared for it.

"Luckily two of my apprentices and a lesser healer were there to help give me strength. I took care of her eternal organs and bones while the other healer took care of that nasty wound on her forehead. She seemed convince that a shard of wood had lodged itself into her forehead, but she searched and found nothing. She didn't have much time and had to close up the wound quickly before she had too much blood loss."

Vassius nodded, and his eyes kept darting towards the door.

"She was a fighter" the healer told the young page. "When you came to me she was dead – no pulse, no nothing! But she had strong will to live, and there was something in her head that told her that she couldn't die. And she didn't!"

Vassius gulped as he imagined what could have happened to the young, innocent maid.

"Don't worry!" Hardal said with a tired laugh. "You saved her life, you know. If you hadn't brought her here in time… Look, I think it's time for you to go. You need to bathe and get new clothes – you're covered in blood! And I'm sure you'll get in trouble with the new Lord of the pages…" Vassius gulped as he wondered what his duties would be. Probably mucking out the stables for a month!

"Thank you sir" Vassius gave a polite bow to the elder healer and then walked out the door. Hardal was about to get up to write his summary of the injuries but when he stood up he collapsed back into the chair. That was the most draining healing he had ever done. Fatigue washed over him like an angry tide and he collapsed onto the table. He was asleep before he even closed his eyes.

Anna stirred in her unconscious state. Harsh sunlight form the setting sun streamed through her window, forcing her eyelids to flutter. She opened her eyes and wondered why she was in this strange room in the late afternoon, sleeping in stead of scrubbing floors. She didn't know what happened, and she was about to call out when she realized how dry her mouth was.

She saw that someone had so nicely put a glass of water on her bedside table and she gratefully gulped it down, and filled it up a second time with a pitcher of cool water next to the glass. She only drank half of that glass, and put the water on the table next to her.

She sat up on her bed and leaned against her headboard. She tried to figure out what had happened that day, and she beat her hand against her forehead in frustration. Feeling that pain in her forehead, she suddenly remembered a horrible pain that she had felt in her forehead earlier that day. All the pain and memories came rushing back to her and stabbed into her mind.

She remembered the pain and fear that she had felt, and in a panicked state she ran her hands across her body searching for wounds. She felt none, but remembered the pain she had felt. She suddenly felt her eyes well with tears and she started to silently cry.

"Anna!" She heard a voice form outside the hallway. Anna gasped in surprise, and let out one last sob. She wiped the tears on the back of her clean dress (somebody must have bathed and clothed her after her healing) and called out to the voice.

She heard a sigh of relief from the outside of the door, and she saw the door rush open.

"Oh, Anna!" A masculine voice gasped. Logan, her boyfriend, looked at her and released a second huge sigh of relief. He was only half an inch less than six feet tall, and had a lean, muscular body. He had a thick neck, and large shoulders that were lined with muscles. He had a firm, square jaws, a mess of golden-blonde curls, and soft blue eyes.

"Logan!" Anna gasped as she jumped out of the bed, but felt a surge of dizziness and fatigue wash upon her. She put her fingers to her temples and fell back onto the bed.

"Oh, Anna – I was so worried!" Logan said in a sincere voice as he sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his muscular arm around her shoulders. She suddenly felt safe in his warm embrace, and began to cry again. Logan tried to give her slight smile, and Anna hid her face in his chest, ashamed of crying.

"Shh… it's okay…" Logan said as he held her head against his chest and slowly began to rock her body to calm her down. "It's all over now… I'm here."

Anna released an embarrassed laugh and wiped her nose and arms on the back of her sleeve. She looked up at him, and his soft blue eyes connected with her dark brown ones in a gaze filled with love. Without a word between them, they reached for each other and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. Logan wrapped his hands around Anna's back and pulled her close to him.

"Wait…!" Anna said as she pulled away from the kiss, and Logan continued to kiss the base of her neck. "The healer – in the other room! He'll see us kissing!"

"He's asleep." Logan said as he kissed her neck, then her jaw, then her cheek and found his place again on her lips. She put her own arms around Logan's neck and succumbed to his kiss. She felt safe in his grasp, and his lips silenced her worried words.

His strong arms held her close to him, and he felt his and her heart beat. She was alive, and so was he, and everything was going to be all right. He would protect her. She knew that was safe.

She was wrong.

_Authors Note: thank you for reading! I know that nothing really happened in this chapter – it was just a filler chapter to show you Anna's love life and what happened after the explosion. I was going to make a lot more fluff between Logan and Anna but the Vessius part took up too much space (yes he will have a part in this story… unfortunately it's not this portion of the quartet. He comes in one of the later of the four books but I felt like adding him in here just for fun!)_

_Next chapter is much better and the fourth chapter has a lot of action so get excited! Thank you so much for reviewing! I want to answer your reviews here:_

_Vaialaverikova: very interesting. write more please! REPLY: Thanks vaiala! I hoped you like this chapter even though it's not as "interesting" but just wait for chapter three and four – those are some good ones!_

_Captainobvious19: like it. It is so very interesting and has a lot of detail good job and please keep going. REPLY: thanks so much! I'm glad that you liked it. I'll keep going don't worry._

_Salma-Sol: O.O you've got me hooked. I can't wait for more! questions, questions, questions. so many of them. It seems like a really origanal and well writen story and I can't wait for more! My only thing was (and sorry I'm not being more constructive, but this isn't to do with your actuall story) that you said you didn't want "to commit myself to a fan fiction until I know that people will like it" I find people who say they won't write unless people review or unless people write that they like it egotistic. that's just me. but I still love your story. RELPY: thank you so much! I know this chapter wasn't much of anything, but don't worry. Next chapter gets really interesting where a lot more is explained, but there's a lot more questions. Thank you so much for all the compliments! And here's the thing about "Committing myself to a ff" – I know exactly what you mean. I hate it when people say like "I wont update until I get twelve reviews!" Its just that I have exams coming up and I'm really busy and Im working on like four ff's and I only want to stick with one, so I have to see which one people like the most because Im writing it for you guys! I hope you liked this one, too!_


End file.
